The use of masonry veneer on a timber frame, steel frame, concrete masonry units (“CMU”), or concrete building is popular in building design because it is cost effective and provides an aesthetically pleasing appearance. Masonry veneer provides a number of significant benefits, acting as a rain screen, a thermal barrier, and a sound barrier. Many masonry veneers do not have the necessary structural integrity to accommodate the loads that can be imposed on them, such as wind and seismic forces. Therefore, the masonry veneer must be “tied” back to a structural backup wall that will carry the imposed loads. The masonry veneer must be continuously supported at regular vertical and horizontal intervals with masonry anchors because without continuous support, the masonry veneer may become overstressed, leading to vertical cracking and possible fracture. For commercial construction, code requirements mandate the use of a minimum gauge of steel for masonry anchors, a minimum spacing between masonry anchors, and the use of hot dip galvanized steel in manufacturing masonry anchors to prevent corrosion.
The use of a continuous wire in masonry veneer walls has been found to provide protection against problems arising from thermal expansion and contraction. Continuous wire also improves the uniformity of the distribution of lateral forces in a structure, thereby providing earthquake protection. The failure of several high-rise buildings to withstand wind and other lateral forces has resulted in the incorporation of a requirement for continuous wire reinforcement in the Uniform Building Code provisions.
Therefore, there is a need for a better system that couples a masonry veneer to a structure and inhibits undesired environmental intrusion, while avoiding or reducing the foregoing and other problems associated with existing masonry anchoring systems.